


4 is a crowd ???

by amor_emi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Short One Shot, dont know what to tag, imagine having 3 successful boyfriends that love you cause thats what Hinata has, kenhina - Freeform, the setters are whipped, they're kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amor_emi/pseuds/amor_emi
Summary: When Hinata's parents told their kid to bring home his boyfriend for a reunion dinner after being away in Brazil and being caught up in practice for his team, they certainly did not expect for him to bring 3 of them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 421





	4 is a crowd ???

**Author's Note:**

> Blame furudate 🤷

"Yo Tobio loosen up, you met them back in high school," Atsumu said as he patted the others back.

"Only I get to be nervous you know, I'm his team mate and boyfriend. Plus this is my first time meeting them" Atsumu rambled. 

"oh shut up, tobio was his team mate first before you even came in the picture," Kenma rolled his eyes.

"Guys it's going to be fine! My parents are going to love you guys just like I do !" Hinata replied, his bright smile in display for his boyfriends.

Atsumu,Kenma and Kageyama just stood there appreciating their tiny bf.

Looking back now Kenma was the first boyfriend, not that it mattered, second year of high school, and for Kenma his last, he asked out Hinata and what was Hinata going to say? No ? How could he ? When he felt butterflies in his stomach whenever they were together. 

1st year in uni, kenma was nervous, they had been dating for a year and suddenly Shouyou wanted to talk to him.

He was on his toes for the rest of the week constantly spamming Kuroo telling him that if Shouyou broke up with him he was going to need a lot of emotional support.

But when it came down to it, Shouyou greeted him with a light kiss and Kenma's worries washed away although he was curious why Kageyama was there with them.

Turns out Kageyama finally figured put his feelings for the other and asked him to be his boyfriend and what was Hinata going to say ? No? How could he when their tension was so palpable and their chemistry was insane. But first he needed his 1st boyfriend's permission to say yes.

Kenma wanted to fight Kageyama's stupid ass, took him 3 years to fucking realize his feelings ? What a joke. Not to mention how he dared to ask Shouyou to be his boyfriend, when he knew Hinata was dating him.

But once he looked at his tiny boyfriend, with sparkly eyes. He had to suck up his jealousy and his possessive side that yelled at him to make the orange fluff ball choose between the two.

After all what was he going to say ? No ? When Shouyou deserves nothing but the best and all the happiness in the world. Shouyou did indeed have two hands, so of course he said yes.

Shouyou's excitement was so clear he jumped high and placed kisses all over Kenma before going to Tobio and doing the same thing.

Later on Tobio and Him discussed basic stuff, like going on dates alone unless Shouyou wanted the two of them there, sharing Shouyou and promising to kill the other if they ever broke up with him.

Over the course of the years they got closer, never did they see the other in a romantic light but hey Tobio wasn't so bad. Kageyama could say the same. It became normal for then to share their boyfriend to the point going on dates as the three of them wasn't awkward at all, in fact it was fun.

Kageyama nor Kenma would never confess to it but Shouyou could see it, they were happy with this arrangement.

\- 

Kageyama was shitting himself.

Not too long ago he and Kenma went to pick Shouyou up from the airport,coming back from his Brazil trip.

Kenma made a few teasing remarks about his wealth status to him while Kageyama retorted back saying his career was way better.

He hasn't heard much from Kenma since then and Shouyou, that dumbass is always cryptic ( not really ) with his text messages. 

He had gotten " We need to talk!! Kenma is going to there :D " 

Did Kenma beat him and ask Shouyou to marry him ???? Was Shouyou going to break up with him ?? After all Kenma was a CEO now..  
Was Shouyou going to break up with the two of them ??? What did they need to talk about ?!?!?

Once he arrived to the cafe he saw Kenma and Hinata sitting on a table, the sight calmed him down expotentially.

He walked over pretending not to notice that Atsumu was sitting with them.

"What's going on ?" Kageyama said as he pulled a chair and sat next to Shouyou.

Shoyou started explaining how working with Atsumu in the black jackal's was so fun. And then it came.

Atsumu had also fallen for Shouyou, in such a short time. And of course he confessed and asked him to be his boyfriend, although apparently he didn't know Hinata had two boyfriends. Kageyama didn't buy it one bit.

And well of course, Shouyou isn't one to say no. How could he ?? When Atsumu was so nice and funny and well just amazing all around. So he needed his 2 boyfriends permission before he got himself a third one.

Tobio looked like a wreck, Kenma wanted to laugh. Yeah how does it feel? He wanted to ask. But of course he didn't. Going through this again was a tiny bit crazy, but really who wouldn't fall with Shouyou ?? If he was sharing him with Tobio already, might as well share him with Atsumu as well. 

They were just waiting on Tobio to decide, but of course he said yes. They were all whipped for the tiny man. 

Shouyou's eyes teared up from joy and the 3 of them almost cried with him.

Kenma and Tobio were still getting used to Atsumu and Shouyou being together when they got a text from their boyfriend. Saying they were invited for a family dinner.

And now here they were, Kenma held onto Shouyou's hand before he knocked on their door.

"Oh hello welcome!" Natsu greeted them.

"You brought your friends??" Shouyou's dad asked. Clearly confused why there were three guys with his son. When it was just supposed to be his boyfriend. Maybe he didn't have one ? He thought to himself.

"Oh kenma sweetie, tobio baby, and ah Atsumu-san??" Hinata's mom greeted. She was so not familiar enough with Atsumu to call him any pet name. It felt awkward for her but she couldn't make them feel awkward about it so she brushed it off with a laughter and excused herself to finishing up the food.

The four of them proceeded to sit down in the kitchen table.  
Kenma on Shoyou's left side and Kageyama on his right and Atsumu sitting across from him.

"Babe I'm hungry," Tobio whined as he leaned on Hinata's shoulder.

"Don't whine, I'm sure the food will be ready soon." Kozume replied as he played with Shouyou's hands.

"You guys are hogging him," Atsumu huffed.

Kenma just stuck his tongue out to him and made Shouyou burst out laughing.

"Here let's make it fair," Tobio started " Kenma stop holding his hand and go to another place" 

"Ha you wish, you move." Kenma replied.

"It's whatever, how about you sit on my lap ? That way we can all share you?" Atsumu asked.

Shouyou nodded.

Kageyama and Kenma shared a look before they followed Hinata to the other side of the table as their boyfriend got comfortable in Atsumu's thighs.

Tobio and Kenma shared yet another look as they saw their cute bf on atsumu.

They stayed like that for awhile and when dinner was about to be served Hinata sat down on a proper chair instead of his boyfriends thighs.

Dinner was ready and when Hinata's mom asked Shouyou " who's you boyfriend out of these three ?" 

Shouyou simply replied with " yes " 

"Huh?" Natsu loudly reacted.

"They're all my boyfriends," Shouyou explained himself a little.

The house was completely silent for a couple of minutes.

Only the crickets could be heard...

Before Natsu yelled "IS THAT ALLOWED??!!"

**Author's Note:**

> They accepted it at the endz they were just .....  
> Anyways yeah ✌  
> Be my friend in twt !! @shoutobabie is my user and I always need to scream about these ships!!!!


End file.
